


Escribir

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Tom ve a James concentrado en su diario y recuerda que tiempo atrás el tambien tuvo uno...
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948
Kudos: 1





	Escribir

**Escribir**

Tom observó desde la distancia como James escribía con rapidez en su diario. Conociéndolo, estaba seguro de que intentaba hacerse a la idea de que sus hijos pudieran ser slytherins. A decir verdad a Tom no le molestaba que sus hijos fueran leones; como bien lo demostraba su esposo, un gryffindor podía ser un slytherin lo suficientemente valiente para llevar sus más retorcidos planes a cabo. Estaba seguro que James era uno de esos.

Al contemplarlo escribir un recuerdo volvió a su mente, su viejo diario de la adolescencia, él también había descargado en un diario todos sus temores, planes y anhelos, aunque hubiera terminado con otro fin

La realidad lo golpeó con fuerza y se puso de pie en un salto, encaminándose a la chimenea. A menos que recordara mal se lo había encomendado a Lucius en lo que ahora llamaban la ‘Época Oscura’ y lo había olvidado completamente. _Debía_ recobrarlo

Tras decidir dejar a Lord Voldemort atrás, y en los últimos dos meses de James en Hogwarts Tom se había encargado de reunir de regreso todos los fragmentos de su alma, dispuesto a redimirse. Pero al parecer había olvidado uno de ellos.

Con nerviosismo arrojó los polvos y asomó su cabeza por la chimenea, contemplando la casa de los Malfoy, donde Lily lo saludó con la usual sonrisa. Finalmente y tras varios minutos tuvo nuevamente el diario en sus manos, se encerró en su estudio para realizar el ritual que le devolvería el último trozo de su alma


End file.
